James and Lilly 6th year and more
by AngelaM1348
Summary: James loves Lilly, Lilly can't stand James. Or can she?
1. Lilly and Petunia

9271326  
  
Lily Evans ran around her small, cozy, pink bedroom- she was searching for her hair scrunchie. She was getting ready to go to the train station. Lily Evans is a sixteen-year-old, red-haired, green-eyed, witch. She goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When Lily was eleven-years-old, an owl flew into her house through her bedroom window, leaving an envelope on the wooden floor, Lily, who was very confused at the owl in her room, and also nervous, bent down to pick up the letter. Right then, her older sister, Petunia- walked into the room, she saw the owl and started scearming. "Petunia! Shh!" Lily hissed, opening the envelope, she took out the paper and began to read out loud what was wrote. "Dear Miss....we are...HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY?!" she yelled, her eyes widened, she looked at Petunia. "I-I'm a-a witch!" she told her big sister, Petunia started to back away from her, "What?! What kind of freak are you?!"  
  
At this time, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, George and Michalle, were running to the room to see why Petunia and Lily were screaming. Petunia was still backing up as Mr. and Mrs. Evans were entering the room, Petunia walked right into her mother, she jumped and screamed, then she hugged her mother as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Petunia, WHAT IS WRONG?!" Mrs. Evans asked, Mr. Evans seen the owl, and his pale daughter, Lily, holding the letter.  
  
"L-Lily is a-a w-witch!" Petunia said, pointing a shaky finger at her little sister, "A FREAK!"  
  
This was the beginning of the trouble between Petunia and Lily.  
  
"Lily! Almost time! We need to hurry!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs, to her daughter.  
  
They were heading for Platform 9 3/4 so Lily could get on the Hogwarts Express. A huge black and red train, that was to get to the Magical World. Lily sighed and ran her hand through her red hair,  
  
"Lily! Almost time! We need to hurry!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs, to her daughter.  
  
They were heading for Platform 9 3/4 so Lily could get on the Hogwarts Express. A huge black and red train, that was to get to the Magical World. Lily sighed and ran her hand through her red hair,  
  
"Well.. I guess.. I can leave my hair like this"  
  
She told herself as she looked in the mirror, she normally liked to wear her hair in a ponytail. Sirius Black, a troublemaker at Hogwarts, always teased her, saying she looked like a secretary. She usually had on a white blouse, gray skirt, gray shoes, hair pulled back, and her glasses on. But over the summer, her taste in clothes changed, she didn't even give this much thought. Today she had on her cat-eye classes, her hair down, a purple sweater and snug blue jeans, plus purple boots. She grabbed her purse and started to head out the door, she paused, looked at her bedroom, smiled, and then walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Lily's father had already got her Hogwarts trunk into the car, he was in the front seat, Mrs. Evans was still getting ready to leave, and Petunia was standing at the door, a smug look on her face, happy that her sister was leaving for Hogwarts. 


	2. James Potter

*At Platform 9 3/4*  
  
The Evans pulled up to the train station, Lily fixed her glasses and ran her hand through her hair then she opened her door and stepped out. Petunia stayed in the car, her arms crossed and her nose in the air. Mr. and Mrs. Evans both got out and walked to Lily.  
  
"Bye Honey. Be careful! Write home!"  
  
Mrs. Evan started, Lily nodded "Don't I always?" she asked with a smile as she hugged her mother, "Bye Daddy!" Lily said, giving him a hug as well. She smiled and waved, then stepped to the barrier- the link to the magical world, she leaned back, and disappeared.  
  
Lily reappeared on the other side of the barrier,  
  
"LILY!"  
  
she heard someone call, she turned and saw her friend, Haley Chapman, she smiled and waved. "Hello Haley! It's so nice to see you again!" Lily told her and smiled, Haley smiled back, "Nice to see you too! You look...different"  
  
"Oh man, I knew I was going to look horrib-- huh?" her thoughts were cut off by Haley's voice, "You look really good! James will probably follow you everywhere, now!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes  
  
"Just what I need!"  
  
they started to walk to the large crowd of wizards and witches, a girl named Kaci Smith, was standing next to James and Sirius, they were thinking of some plan to trick Severus Snape, a fellow student. James was looking around for anyone who may have been listening in as he explained the plan, and his eyes caught a glimpse of Lilly. Sirius nudged James, since he thought he was in some sort of day dream, because all of a sudden he stopped talking. Sirius glanced over to where James was looking. "T-That can't be L-Lily Evans!"  
  
"Yes it can!" James said and smiled as he started making his way through the crowd, and to Lilly.  
  
"Oh gawd..."  
  
Lily said as she watched James come closer, Sirius and Kaci were following, both laughing as James took Lilly's hand and kissed her hand. "I doubt that's gonna help him much" Sirius said as he and Kaci stopped to watch,  
  
"Lilly ple--"  
  
he started, "No James, first you must prove you have changed!" Lilly told him, meaning his pranks, which to her, were stupid. "Fine. I have. I think you need to loosen up a bit!" he told her and smiled, Lilly looked like she was ready to smack him, Haley grabbed her arm,  
  
"Lets get to the train!"  
  
she said, not wanting anyone to start fighting, A "hmph" sound came from Lilly and she followed Haley to the train. 


End file.
